Sobre Corações Partidos e Desculpas Inúteis
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, Annabeth ainda não estava psicologicamente preparada para aquela situação, mas a vida é uma verdadeira puta e parece gostar de ferrar com a vida das pessoas boas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de total autoria do tio Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Sobre Corações Partidos e Desculpas Inúteis**

_by Julie Anna T._

* * *

**_- Eu sinto muito Annabeth, mas nosso namoro não está mais dando certo. Talvez fosse melhor nós terminarmos._**

* * *

Aquelas palavras, ditas há quase duas semanas, ainda a atormentavam, não importava o quanto a garota tentasse esquecê-las.

Tudo acontecera de forma tão repentina, tão inesperada. Pelo menos era nisso o que Annabeth acreditava, porque ela realmente não viu aquele momento se aproximando. Mas talvez os indícios já estivessem se fazendo presentes há tempos e ela, em sua cegueira e convicção errônea, os tivessem ignorado. Porque depois de quatro anos de relacionamento; quatro anos de companheirismo, amizade, confiança. Depois de quatro anos compartilhando os momentos mais importantes de suas vidas com outra pessoa, a possibilidade de traição se torna quase inexistente, certo?

Errado.

* * *

**_- O que eu fiz de errado?_**

**_- Você não fez nada de errado. Eu só descobri quem realmente sou._**

* * *

Se a situação não lhe fosse tão trágica, ela com certeza teria rido.

Ele apenas descobrira quem era. Ótimo. Maravilhoso. Realmente, era muito bom saber que ele estava em paz consigo mesmo. Que ele finalmente aceitara seu verdadeiro eu. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de magoá-la daquela maneira, não lhe dava o direito de _traí-la_.

* * *

**_- Quem?_**

**_- Nico._**

* * *

Porque não foi o fato de Percy finalmente admitir sua sexualidade que a deixara possessa. Não foi o fato deles terem terminado e o filho de Poseidon ter seguido em frente quase que instantaneamente. Assim, como pouco lhe importava se a pessoa que Percy escolhera fosse homem ou mulher.

O que a magoava e a indignava era o fato dele ter escondido algo tão importante por tanto tempo. O que a deixava com vontade de deixar a segurança de sua cama e ir direto até Percy e gritar com ele até sua garganta doer era o fato dele tê-la enganado. De ter passado semanas, quiçá meses, esgueirando-se da cama deles às altas horas da madrugada, enquanto ela estava dormindo, para encontrar-se com ele. O que a deixava de coração apertado era o fato de que Percy preferira destruir o relacionamento baseado em mútua confiança que eles levaram anos para construir, por pura e simples _covardia_.

Era isso que a magoava. _Era isso que ela nunca perdoaria_.

* * *

Quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, Annabeth ainda não estava psicologicamente preparada para aquela situação. Como ela poderia estar preparada para encontrar seu ex-namorado junto com o atual namorado dele menos de um mês depois de seu término?

Mas o destino é uma verdadeira puta e gosta de sacanear a vida de quem costuma fazer as coisas de maneira correta. Por isso, quando Annabeth entrou no pequeno bistrô naquela noite fria de terça-feira, com a intenção de ter um jantar tranquilo, é claro que ela deu de cara com Nico e Percy.

Por alguns segundos, ela ficou paralisada onde estava. Suas mãos ainda seguravam a porta aberta, permitindo que a brisa fria da noite entrasse no restaurante e quebrasse o clima aconchegante do lugar. Há poucos passos, Percy cochichava alguma coisa ao ouvido do filho de Hades, que corava, apesar de não fazer qualquer esforço para afasta-lo. O clima de intimidade entre eles, de amabilidade, era nauseante.

Aquele clima foi quebrado quando os olhos escuros de Nico encontraram os de Annabeth. Por quanto tempo ela estava ali parada, não saberia dizer, mas assim que se encararam, e Annabeth percebeu o pânico imediato tomar conta das feições do outro semideus, foi como se um choque percorresse todo o seu corpo. E ganhando controle sobre seus movimentos mais uma vez, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu do restaurante a passos largos.

Ela não foi muito longe, suas pernas trêmulas não permitiram-na tal privilégio. Annabeth percorreu menos de dez metros, antes de seus joelhos cederem ao peso repentinamente grande demais de seu corpo, e ela apoiou-se na parede mais próxima para não cair.

Como desejava ser capaz de correr naquele momento e se esconder outra vez em sua cama, onde estaria protegida de todo aqueles sentimentos sufocantes. Queria se ver livre daquele tormento, queria que seus olhos parassem de arder, queria ser forte o suficiente para entrar naquele maldito restaurante de cabeça erguida e mostrar que pouco se importava com o que aqueles dois faziam da vida deles.

Queria... mas não podia; não faria.

Porque no fundo Annabeth sabia que ainda não tinha forças o suficiente para isso. Sabia que tudo era recente demais e que ela precisava de tempo para curar aquelas feridas abertas.

- Annabeth.

A voz incerta e acanhada a fez gelar dos pés a cabeça. Por que, deuses? Por que ela era obrigada a passar por aquele tipo de situação quando não tinha condições para tal? O que fizera de tão errado para merecer aquele castigo?

- Nico.

Sua voz saiu mais fraca do que pretendia, enquanto ela reunia todas as forças que tinha e endireitava sua postura.

E lá estava ele, em suas roupas pretas características, mas com um ar ansioso que lhe era estranho. Estava a uma distância segura de Annabeth, mas perto o suficiente para incomoda-la. Ele não deveria estar ali; ela não o queria ali.

- Você está bem?

Seu estomago se revirou violentamente, tão forte que Annabeth achou que vomitaria ali mesmo. Sua sensação de mal estar só aumentava, à medida que era obrigada a encarar o filho de Hades.

- Estou.

Era mentira. Ela sabia que era mentira. Ele sabia que era mentira. Mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois ousou discordar.

Nico hesitou. Sua boca se abriu por alguns instantes, antes de se fechar novamente. O que quer que ele tivera a intenção de dizer, acabou decidindo contra fazê-lo.

- Eu preciso ir.

E como precisa! Precisava sair dali antes que fizesse alguma burrada. Precisava sair dali antes que a queimação em seus olhos fosse forte demais e ela acabasse derramando algumas lágrimas. Precisava sair dali para manter sua sanidade mental.

- Ele sente muito, Annabeth - a voz de Nico saiu estrangulada, desesperada - Ele nunca quis te magoar.

A sensação de náusea em seu estômago deu lugar a uma fúria tão grande, que Annabeth pensou que seu coração entraria em colapso E foi para tornar a situação ainda pior, que Percy escolheu justamente aquele momento para deixar o restaurante e postar-se ao lado de Nico. A mão do filho de Poseidon descansou no ombro do outro semideus num gesto tão natural; uma naturalidade que, agora ela conseguia enxergar, não jamais existiu entre ela e Percy. A fúria em suas veias só aumentou com aquela cena.

- Vocês são dois hipócritas! - ela rosnou, tremendo dos pés à cabeça - 'Ele nunca quis te magoar'... Você acha realmente que eu vou acreditar em algo tão estúpido assim?

Nico pareceu encolher diante da raiva mais que visível da mulher. Ele deu um passo para trás, enquanto Percy passava o braço por sobre os ombros dele.

- Eu não quis... Me descul...

- Pare de se desculpar, di Angelo! - ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras - Vocês me enganaram, pedir desculpa não vai mudar nada.

Annabeth podia sentir a amargura em sua boca; podia sentir a raiva correndo por suas veias e agindo como combustível para aquele ataque que (ela sabia) não traria benefício para ninguém.

- Não fale desse jeito com ele, o seu problema é comigo, Annabeth.

É claro que ele viria ao resgate do amado; Annabeth deveria ver previsto aquela reação. Percy agia sempre de modo heroico, não havia dúvidas de que ele tentaria salvar a princesa em apuros das acusações da bruxa má. Uma risada seca escapou-lhe da garganta antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir.

- Não Percy, meu problema é com vocês dois - ela respondeu - Você não me magoou sozinho. Você era meu namorado, mas eu considerava Nico meu amigo também. Parece que eu estava errada confiar em ambos, porque vocês não tiveram nem a decência de esperar até nosso namoro terminar para poder cair na cama um do outro.

- Você soa como aquelas mulheres amargas, Annabeth - Percy disse, abraçando Nico de modo protetor - E você não é assim, você é melhor do que isso.

- Orgulhosos de verem o trabalho magnífico que fizeram?

Seus olhos cinzentos olhavam para os dois de modo frio, apesar do calor que a raiva lhe causava.

O que ainda estava fazendo ali? Aquela situação toda não fazia sentido! E foi recorrendo ao último resquício de consciência e força de vontade que ainda lhe restava, que Annabeth deu as costas para Nico e Percy. O simples fato de não encara-los já era o suficiente para acalma-la um pouco.

- Sejam felizes - ela disse amargurada, enquanto caminhava a passos decididos para o mais longe possível daqueles dois.

* * *

Percy observou enquanto Annabeth se afastava. Por alguns momentos, cogitou a ideia de ir atrás dela outra vez, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Annabeth ainda estava magoada e não o escutaria, conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber disso.

- Ela nunca vai nos perdoar.

Seus olhos verde mar encontraram os amendoados do namorado e a tristeza que viu refletido neles era de partir o coração. Odiava ver Annabeth magoada, mas odiava ainda mais saber que Nico também sofria com aquilo.

- Ela vai nos perdoar - Percy lhe garantiu - Talvez não hoje, talvez não semana que vem, mas eventualmente.

Um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios do filho de Hades, enquanto suas mãos descansavam no peito do namorado, a medida que este envolvia-o num abraço, forçando-o a encara-lo propriamente.

- Confia em mim.

- Eu confio.

Como ele podia não confiar, quando Percy lhe sorria daquele jeito tão seguro?

O filho de Poseidon beijou-lhe os lábios levemente.

- Vem, vamos voltar para dentro - ele disse - O pessoal do restaurante já deve estar achando que fomos embora sem pagar.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Por favor, antes que me xinguem, gostaria de deixar claro que não escrevi essa fanfic com a intenção de transformar a Annabeth em uma louca amarga. Eu **_não_**odeio a Annabeth. Entendam que nesta história, Percy a traiu e ela tem todo o direito de estar com raiva dele. Ela está sofrendo e pessoas que sofrem tendem a fazer coisas por impulso.

Tendo explicado isso, agradeço pela atenção. Reviews são bem vindos. :)


End file.
